1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sticks, and, more particularly, to an easily-detachable stick allowing an umbrella to be installed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
US2008/0087310, entitled “WALKING STICK UMBRELLA,” disclosed in FIG. 1 a stick combined with an umbrella, wherein a shaft serves as a stick pole of the stick, and a grip element of the umbrella serves as a handle of the stick. However, the walking stick umbrella has the following drawbacks:
1. when the umbrella is in use, a user, especially a senior citizen, that needs to use the stick cannot use the stick at the same time;
2. the stick is not retractable, and is not suitable for both tall and short users; and
3. the umbrella is exposed to a region outside of the stick, and is likely to be damaged.
A stick having a large cross section came to the market. The stick has a handle and a stick pole that is screwed to the handle. After the handle is screwed off the stick pole, an umbrella may be received in a cavity of the stick pole that also has a large cross section. Since not designed exclusively for the stick, the umbrella cannot be smoothly received in cavity of the stick pole. Moreover, the user is daunted by the tedious operations of screwing the stick pole off the handle, inserting the umbrella into the cavity of the stick poly, and screwing the stick pole back. Further, the stick is not retractable and is too heavy to carry.